


Danganronpa Retake: Aoi and Sakura to the Rescue!

by Henrick



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Ending, Dream Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Satire, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrick/pseuds/Henrick
Summary: What if Aoi's intuition and unrequited love saved Sakura's life, putting an end to Class 78's despair sooner than planned? Basically, it's a happy ending for these two wherein they become the stars of the show and a couple.





	Danganronpa Retake: Aoi and Sakura to the Rescue!

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Living Dead Girl**

* * *

_Plus, most "fanfic" is j-just porn drawn by a-amatures..._

\- Touko Fukawa

"SAKURA!" The sight of blood gushing from her friend's massive, seemingly indestructible skull sent waves of panic crashing over Aoi. She bolted to Sakura's side, knelt beside her chair, and raised two trembling hands to the fighter's deeply scarred cheeks. They were wet and sickly warm to the touch - a sheen of feverish sweat coated her face - which caused Aoi to cry out again. "Sakura!" The tears were flowing freely now and she hated herself for it.  _W_ _hy can't you be strong for her when she's so strong for you?_

"Nggh..." Screams. White light. Sky-splitting pain. Warm rain. Warm hands?  _Is this it - am I...?_  Sakura forced her eyes open through gritted teeth. Aoi's face came slowly into focus, as did the snot and tears and anguish obscuring its familiar brown complexion.  _I am so sorry, my dearest friend, but I must do what is best for you and the others. Please do not cry for me when I am gone - do not let my sacrifice be in vain - do not lose hope!_

"Hh-i..na..."

"Sakura! What happened?! They attacked you - why! Where are they? They're gonna PAY!"

Sakura groaned and closed her eyes. "Hina...all is well. Calm yourself. I am sure it was a misunderstanding." Wincing, she then implored in an even, calm tone: "Go get me some protein powder from the Chem Lab and I should feel better in no time."

Aoi blinked away several tears, gaping at Sakura's broken body. "No. WAY. You've got to be joking, right? Leave you like this? Alone? I'm gonna stay here and defend you with my freakin' life!"

 _Hmm...what now?_  Sakura struggled to think straight. She did not expect such strong resistance."Do you really think I need defending, Asahina?" She chided, but the effort fell flat. Her head was still swimming.

"Obviously, or this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Aoi was tearing apart the room while she talked, looking for something - anything! - to staunch Sakura's bleeding.

Desperate and groggy, she tried a different tactic - one she regretted almost immediately.

"AOI", she roared. The small, hyperactive girl froze in her tracks and gave her a look of shock mingled with a touch of fear.  _If I hesitate to take the poison, I need only remember Hina's face right now,_ she thought bitterly. "Go to the Chem Lab - no more arguing." It came out like the growl of a big, wounded animal.

Aoi wheeled toward her, all traces of surprise replaced by - not anger, which is what Sakura was expecting - but laser-focused suspicion. She could feel it cut right to her bones. Her best friend was - let's face it - useless during class trials, but now she looked like Makoto on the verge of unraveling a murder mystery.  _How does she...no, of course not. How could she possibly know?_

"Hey, I just remembered! I have some protein powder in my gym bag right here! Let me get it for you," Sakura cursed her bad luck, scowling almost imperceptibly. Almost. She was not mentally prepared for such a brazen act of manipulation from the transparent swimmer.

"Aa-ha! I KNEW it. You don't want protein - who the hell cares about protein in your condition? You want me out of here! And that...can only be for one reason. You don't want my help, which means you don't care if you're attacked again or bleed out, which means..." She trailed off, her voice hitching with sobs. Then Aoi was on her, patting her down, coming up with a bottle of...

"P-p-poison? You...would leave me...like that...just g-go? But...I haven't even..." The smaller girl sniffled and wiped away her tears, breaking eye contact with Sakura. She was now staring at the floor. Then it came gushing out, barely above a whisper: "I haven't told you I love you. I've loved you since the night you stayed with me because I was scared, the night you slept on the floor when I wanted you to hold me in your arms." She was shaking now. "I-I was so afraid that if I told you, I would lose you. And I thought...I would rather be by your side as a friend than be rejected. But now I see I could've missed my chance to...to...say those words!" She closed her eyes. This time, the tears flowed silently.

The fog in Sakura's head seemed to lift all at once.  _Hina...in love...with me? This whole time? That is...adorable. I did not think anyone could love me. A beautiful girl like Hina...I would not have allowed it to cross my mind._  She had internalized the title Ogre - had worn it as a badge of honor even. Were she more confident about her appearance, she probably would have detected her friend's infatuation sooner.

Pushing away those negative thoughts, she gently lifted Aoi's face and began kissing away her tears. She kissed down her cheek, to the corner of her lips, and then - recovering from her initial shock - Aoi turned into Sakura's mouth and devoured it desperately, hungrily. The passion of her kiss took the fighter's breath away, a geyser of emotion erupting under extreme pressure. She felt guilty - the deaths, the situation they were in - should be her main focus right now, but oh my God  _this girl!_

Rising, she encircled Aoi's petite waist with her massive arms, crushing her against a rock hard abdomen. The swimmer exhaled sharply.  _Oops._  "Hina! I am so sorry!" She would never forget the way Aoi looked up at her when she said, running both hands tantalizingly up and down her chiseled back: "You're going to have to learn to control yourself. I'm delicate." It reminded her of Touko's expression when fantasizing about Byakuya, only way,  _way_  sexier. Sakura blushed furiously.

"Wait wait wait wait WAIT! WHAT do you think you're doing? This is NOT the innocent, young love I envisioned when I locked you all in here! You little perverts! Puhuhuhu..."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm alllll for a little girl-on-girl action! But Sakura's a living, breathing ogre - a holdout from the stone age, probably! Hinaaa...couldn't you get it on with Kyoko instead, ya big dyke? Spare my cute teddy-bear eyes!"

 _Wait...no, it cannot be!_ That phrase - "a holdout from the stone age" - struck her like a boulder, a deluge of memories pouring over her still-aching brain.  _Perhaps the trauma has helped me remember..._

"What, what, what! Why are you looking at me that way? I know you're low on protein, but I'm all stuffing baby, so don't even think about it!"

_Also, she called Hina a dyke. Yes. Now I remember exactly who talks like this._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memories**

* * *

Aoi glared daggers at Monokuma, cocked her arm to throw a killer punch - and remembered Junko's impaled, lifeless corpse.  _Got to stay alive. Got to survive this, especially now!_ The Ultimate Swimmer did her best to get pumped up and motivated, but...geez, when was the last time she'd eaten something?  _Things are moving way too fast_  she lamented, her stomach growling in reply. First someone attacked Sakura, then she tried to kill herself, then they basically  _made out_ , then finally, like clockwork, Monokuma intruded on their lives the minute Aoi felt the faintest glimmer of hope.

"Hina," Sakura's gruff voice gently pulled her out of despair and back to the present. "I must go to the bathhouse to wash off this blood. Will you accompany me?"

"Boy oh boy, you don't waste any time, do you? Running straight to third base, I see! Too bad Leon's not around to play on your team. I'm sure he'd hit a home run for Hina, puhuhu! Anyway, I'm bored with you two already, so if you'll excuse me-"

"...He's gone. Thank God," Aoi sighed shakily. "Don't let him get to you," Sakura responded. "Every word is calculated to throw you off balance psychologically. Think of your brain as a muscle. When you swim in a race, you must keep your whole body under control to win. This is no different."

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Aoi smiled. Whenever she felt doubtful, Sakura was there to reassure her, to explain things in ways she understood, and there was never that familiar hint of condescension she could sense in her other classmates' voices.

And so, thinking of her brain as a muscle, Aoi began to connect the dots. She doubted Sakura was trying to lure her into the bathhouse for sex, as much as she wished that were true.  _Damn that kiss was hot. Hey! stop getting distracted!_ She shook her head to clear it and continued.  _Something Monokuma said clearly freaked Sakura out, so she wants to talk about it away from the cameras. Also, it's probably too important to tell anyone else for now. Besides, they don't exactly trust her, so maybe she needs me to deliver her message._

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination. As soon as they entered the locker room, her friend began stripping down. "I can't wait to clean up," she sighed heavily. Aoi – who was used to getting away with a few greedy eyefuls, Sakura none the wiser – thought better of it; she didn't want to appear desperate for more action at a time like this.  _But yeah, I kinda am_  she mused.  _Maybe Touko's right about me being some out-of-control slut_. She giggled to herself.

"Having fun?" Her semi-nude companion raised an eyebrow, smirking.  _Man, her tits are pushing that towel's thread count to the limit._  "Eeep! - no, I mean yes! Actually, I was thinking about something Touko said the other day; it was pretty funny."

"Touko? Funny? Hmmm…" Sakura sounded doubtful.

"A-anyway. Are you almost done?" She nodded, patting the seat behind her. Whenever the two took a bath together, Aoi would brush Sakura's plentiful hair as they chatted away about diet, exercise, training regimens, supplements, the best protein powder flavors, and their all-time favorite topic: sports. She loved to run her fingers through the silvery strands and imagine how they would feel spilling over her naked body, Sakura gently rocking against her- _FOCUS, HINA, FOCUS!_  "So, speaking of Touko," Aoi began hurriedly. "Was she one of the people who attacked you?"

"Not exactly," Sakura replied. "Hiro drew first blood. When Touko saw, well...you know the rest."

"I'm really starting to hate everyone in this school except for you, Makoto, and Kyoko!" Aoi growled, brushing more vigorously. Sakura winced. "They have every reason to distrust me, Hina. That is why...I have come up with a plan. You may not like it."

Aoi stopped mid stroke, rounding on Sakura so she could look her in the eyes. "What are you going to do this time?" She demanded. "Your last plan almost got you killed, in case you forgot!" She was nearing hysteria, knowing she couldn't stop the Ultimate Martial Artist once her mind was made up. "Hina, breathe. I know. But this is our best chance to put a stop to what is happening - perhaps our only chance."

"What makes you think that? Was it something Monokuma said?"

"Hmph. Very good. I am impressed," Sakura shot back her famous wink-smile combo that always made Aoi weak in the knees.  _Really? Is she messing with me on purpose?_ "You are exercising your brain today. Here is the truth; please stay calm: Monokuma is controlled by Junko Enoshima. She is the mastermind." Aoi's jaw dropped. Nodding, Sakura pressed on: "She must have used a body double to fake her death. That is the only explanation. Whoever died, it was not Junko...I believe it was another girl in our class, if memory serves."

"Memory? What memory? I don't remember anything like that," Aoi protested, albeit half-heartedly. Her friend seemed serious, and she said nothing lightly.

"Well, that is because our memories of the last two years were erased. We have been attending Hope's Peak for  _two years_ , Hina! I do not know how they made us forget - but I do know I regained my memories shortly after being struck in the head. Suspicious, is it not?"

Aoi gulped, a huge lump forming in her throat. This revelation was horrifying and impossible and yet here she was, having a viserial reaction as if she knew, deep down, it were true.

"Junko was a huge thorn in my side," Sakura admitted. "She despised me. To her, I was the least fashionable, least popular, least attractive student in our class, second only to Hifumi. She did everything in her power to make our lives miserable, so we stuck together - I as Hifumi's bodyguard, he as my rumor informant. We were a great team. To think he murdered Taka...damn you, Celeste!" Sakura fumed.

"Shhhh. I know, everything sucks and it keeps getting worse. But I bet Hifumi would've wanted you to get out of here - alive! - in a totally non-dangerous way! - if he could remember."

"Right. And now that we know our enemy, we are one step closer."

"How did you figure out it's Junko?" Aoi wondered.

"She always referred to me as 'Sakura Ogre-ami, survivor of the stone age,' and Monokuma said something similar. Not to mention, he also called you…" Sakura coughed, clearing her throat, "a uh, big dyke. When you came out of the closet last year, she bullied you mercilessly using those same words."

"Hmph, I'm not big," Aoi pouted. "I think she means you really, really like girls," her friend grinned.

The swimmer crossed her arms defensively. "Well, yeah! When they're always changing in front of you in the locker room, or glistening with sweat during a sparring match - what's not to love?" It was her turn to wink and Sakura chuckled. Aoi noticed her battle-scarred face turning red.  _Awwww._ "Hina, I am glad you can joke around at a time like this. It gives me hope."

"I'm still waiting to hear about this plan of yours since it needs my approval before you can go through with it," Aoi puffed out her cheeks, put her hands on her hips, and did her best to look stern. She saw Sakura suppressing a smile with clenched jaw. "HEY, I'm serious!"

"Very well. Hear me out. Yesterday, Monokuma - er, Junko - asked me to kill someone to keep the game moving. So I invited the three students who trusted me least to a meeting. I thought I could earn their confidence by telling them what Monokuma wanted from me. Then - since the consequences for my disobedience would likely be swift - I was going to rally everyone at the door to the Headmaster's room, break it down, and storm in, working on the assumption that Monokuma could not handle us all at once. But when I was attacked, I lost all hope in the plan, deciding to kill myself instead of killing one of you. Also, I thought removing myself would solve the problem of distrust within our group."

"Uh, no, it definitely wouldn't," Aoi protested. "They would've found someone else to suspect before your body got cold. It's human nature. Stop taking responsibility for everything!

Sakura grunted. "Fair enough. Well then, because I had been planning to break down that door and go head to head with the mastermind, I have been training." Aoi rolled her eyes. "Hey! Let me finish! I have been training...with this." Sakura opened her locker and pulled out a tattered book. "Secrets of the Omoplata?" Aoi read slowly. "What the-?" Before she could finish, Sakura carefully removed another item: it was the God of War Charm Aoi saw Makoto gift her about a week ago. "Hey, where'dja get the book?" She demanded. "Um, Makoto. Does it matter?"  _Yup, thought so. That scrawny little player better step aside if he knows what's good for him!_

"Augh, nevermind. So let me get this straight: you've been training in the ancient art of...whatever, and now, with the help of your trusty God of War Charm, you're finally ready to kick Monokuma's ass? Be honest - you really think this is gonna work?"

"Hina...have you ever watched an anime called Dragon Ball Z?"

"Oh. My. God. You CANNOT be serious."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Warrior's Plan**

* * *

"I despise inaccurate portrayals of martial arts," Sakura sniffed. "But I cannot deny that Dragon Ball Z provides the best analogy for what I have accomplished."

"You mean...you're a Super Saiyan now?" Aoi was trying _very_ hard not to laugh.

"No. But I have leveled up as a fighter through sheer determination. And it will not hurt to wear the War charm, if only to intimidate Junko," she replied, scowling.

"Okay, okay! I get it. And, Sakura - I think if anyone can take on an army of bionic bears, it's you." The bodybuilder nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Hina. Now I need you to convince the others. Please gather them here. I will be in the gym making preparations."

"What are you going to do?"

"Fence off the bleachers. I think I can trick Monokuma into challenging me, but to do that, I will need an audience. My blockade should keep you all from harm."

As soon as Sakura finished explaining the details to Aoi, the swimmer was off like a shot. "I'll do my best; wish me luck!"

[later that day]

"Arrggg! That should do it," Sakura bellowed as she slotted the last section of fence into place, fastening it with a pair of thick metal rods no ordinary human could bend. She needed to catch Monokuma's attention.

"Hey! Why are you thrashing around in here like a bull in my gift shop? Wowzers! Look at that cage! It's the perfect place to lock you all inside and detonate a bomb!"

"Actually, it is meant to protect the others during my death match with Makoto."

"Did you say DEATH match? Tell me more!"

Sakura crossed her arms gravely. "You want me to murder a student or you will kill my family, wiping out a 300-year-old dynasty of elite martial artists. I cannot allow that," she paused. "Yet my honor demands a fair fight. The Oogami clan does not simply  _murder_  without one."

"Woohoooo! My heart is p-pounding with excitement! It's like you've been training in an enhanced-gravity chamber for twenty-nine episodes and now it's the season finale! But how'd you convince Makoto to fight a woman who could use him as a toothpick?"

"Looks can be deceiving. Makoto has been working out with me every day since we arrived at Hope's Peak. He is strong, but more importantly, he is willing to put his life on the line if it means saving my family and preventing a class trial."

"Ah-ha! So that's your angle - you two wanna spare your classmates the despair of another trial. If they're here to see the fight, there's no question of whodunit! It's a very clever plan for a couple of meatheads. I hate to let you sneak through this little loophole, but I gotta admit - a deathmatch is gonna make for faaaaantastic television! Oops, forget I said that - puhuhuhu. See ya later!"

_I wonder how Hina is doing. I better go check on them._

[elsewhere]

"GUYS! Everyone! You're not gonna believe it!" Aoi was tearing full-speed up and down the dormitory hallway, banging two frying pans together like a pair of gongs.

Slowly, the others began to emerge. "Hey! You gotta come see what I found in the bath house - it's incredible! Out of this world even!"  _Whelp, I hope they don't ask for too many details. I probably shoulda thought this out better._

Hiro gasped. "did you say OUT OF THIS WORLD? Like, extra-terrestrial?"

"Y-yes. Yes! There are aliens. In the bath house. And if we don't hurry, they might fly away!"

Makoto rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Seriously, Hina?"

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Byakuya sneered. "If so, it's terrible. You're not funny. Next time, I suggest you stick with activities that require zero brain power."

"Yeah, with knockers like yours you'd make a great porn actress. I mean, there are TONS of people with swimmer fetishes. Legs spread...in a pool…!" The serial killer's tongue lolled from her mouth, dripping more than usual.

"Gah!" It took every ounce of Aoi's coordination not to fall on her face.  _Hello to you too, Genocide Jack._

"I think," Kyoko interrupted calmly, "we should investigate. Any activity in this school - paranormal or otherwise - is worth checking out. Let us not forget what we found when Aoi saw a ghost," she concluded, referencing Alter Ego as vaguely as possible. "Besides, I think we could all use a relaxing bath right about now."

Byakuya rolled his eyes, sighing. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Wait for me, Master - I'm going to wear my sexiest swimsuit!"

"A sexy swimsuit on you is no longer sexy; thus, that phrase - 'sexy swimsuit' - is a paradox."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cross-Examination**

* * *

One by one, the surviving members of class 78 filed into the dressing room. Sakura was already there, arms crossed, eyes closed, her brow furrowed in deep consternation.  _Please, everyone - you have got to trust in me. This is our last hope._ She knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Well if it isn't Monokuma's spy," Byakuya commented dryly. He too crossed his arms and leaned against his locker. "Out with it, Asahina: why did you insist we come here? Is it so your girlfriend can murder us all? Have you made a deal with the mastermind?"

"No, you asshole! Actually, Sakura tried to commit suicide to stop us from suspecting her like this - she's only alive because I found the bottle of poison before she could use it!"

"Oh? And I'm supposed to take  _your_ word for it?"

"Wait! I believe Hina," Makoto jumped in. "And here's why: I noticed Sakura in the Chem Lab earlier today when I was exploring the 4th floor. I looked through the window and saw her take a bottle from the medicine cabinet. I assumed it was protein...but now that you mention it, I could've swore she took a bottle from the  _left_ shelf where all the poison is stored."

Sakura blinked in surprise.  _Naegi, my boy...whether you are telling the truth or bluffing, I owe you one. Unfortunately, I am going to need one last favor._

"POISON? Cool! Why didn't I think of that? It woulda worked way better than that stupid Monokuma bottle, kyeehahaha!" Genocide Jack cackled shrilly.

Aoi gritted her teeth and balled her right hand into a fist. "Don't you see why Sakura tried to sacrifice herself? All this fighting, not trusting each other...we're falling right into Monokuma's trap!"

"Yeah, that's what I've been saying since the beginning," Makoto echoed grimly.

"We already know Makoto has superb memory based on our class trials," Kyoko rejoined. "It's safe to assume Sakura did take a bottle of poison, possibly with the intent to commit suicide."

"Or poison the rest of us! She's Monokuma's spy, remember?" Hiro wailed.

"Umm, I don't think Sakura would need poison to kill anyone," Makoto added.

"Hmph," Byakuya huffed. "That's probably what she wants us to think."

"Enough." Sakura's voice boomed, silencing the others mid-dispute. "There is evidence. Hina, take Byakuya and anyone else who is interested to your room. Show them the note I left under your pillow. Its contents should help settle the matter."

"Note…? Okay, I guess. Come on you guys."

Several minutes later, Aoi, Byakuya, and Kyoko returned, an envelope in tow with the name "Aoi Asahina" lovingly calligraphed on its back .

"Let's see what we have here," The Togami heir mused, opening it. "Urg! It's a suicide note," he observed with disgust. "Oogami. So strong of body yet so weak of mind. A shame, really. But I guess no one can be as perfect as me."

"Hey Master - what makes you think she didn't plant the note to trick us? Think like a serial killer!"

"Exactly," Hiro sighed wearily.

"I doubt it. According to the note, suicide was plan B if Touko, Hiro, and I couldn't be persuaded to work with her, which is exactly what happened. The calligraphy all but proves she wrote this last night, along with the three notes summoning us to the rec room. In other words, this isn't some hasty cover-up for a botched murder attempt. No, there's nothing rushed about it," he grudgingly concluded. "It all adds up too perfectly. Not to mention Aoi is a terrible liar, and she was as surprised to find the letter as we were."

"See? All Sakura wanted was your help defeating the mastermind, and you tried to kill her!" Aoi could feel the familiar sting of tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Hina, be calm. I am no hero. I betrayed you all in a misguided attempt to save my family. Yet the more I think about it, the more I believe they are already dead … !" It was Sakura's turn to struggle against the tears. "That is why I alone will face Monokuma in hand-to-hand combat. I could not save my family, but I  _will_ save my friends!"

"Whoa - man, you sound just like the main character in some shounen manga! I'll be sure to weave an enchantment of protection on you from the sideline," Hiro said, pumping his fist into the air excitedly.

Byakuya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You're insane. Do you honestly believe you can destroy such an advanced piece of technology with your bare hands? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not going to stop you. In the very least this should be entertaining."

"If you're willing to risk it," Kyoko put in, "even if you fail, we will learn valuable information about Monokuma's weak points."

"Sakura…" It was Makoto's turn to speak. "Is this what you meant when you said my presents could help us get out of here?" She nodded.

"I have been training you in several of the techniques from that book as well, Makoto. You have done well." He bowed reflexively. "You will need to provide a brief distraction at the start of this battle - can you handle it?"

Without skipping a beat, Makoto replied: "hai, sensei!"

"Touko - Jack - whatever. Make me popcorn. You have three minutes," Byakuya snickered. "This is going to be good."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just an Appetizer**

* * *

Sakura outlined her plan to force Monokuma into a fight. As soon as it became clear the bear was her target and not Makoto, all hell would surely break loose, and that's what the barricade around the bleachers was for. Mostly satisfied - save Byakuya, who was muttering something about a death trap - her classmates departed for the gym.

Sakura rested an immense hand on Aoi's shoulder before she could join them.

"Hina. If Naegi and I fail, you must tell the others all that you know - about Junko and our memory loss, I mean. Hina?"

"You say it so matter-of-fact, like you dying shouldn't bother me," Aoi grimaced, throwing her arms around Sakura in a tight embrace.

"I know, I am sorry," Sakura whispered, returning the hug - this time taking care not to hurt her. "I am not accustomed to having someone who feels the way you do about me."

Aoi raked her fingers through the fighter's long, unruly hair, pulling her in for a kiss. She wanted to commit this fleeting moment of bliss to memory: the metallic smell of sweat, the faint taste of miso, the heat building between her legs, the way her heart pounded when she pressed herself against  _those muscles that could effortlessly pin me down and -_ Aoi groaned into Sakura's mouth, eyelids fluttering. 

Sakura pulled away somewhat dazed, the look of surprise on her face mingled with scarcely-restrained desire. "You...should join the others," she sighed, tucking a stray lock of brunette hair behind the swimmer's ear. One curious, impossibly large finger traced Aoi's jawline, and the rasp of calluses against her skin threatened to drive the smaller girl mad.

"Okay," Aoi squeaked. Turning to leave, she felt the eyes of a predator lock onto her backside, sizing up easy prey. She shivered, wondering which part of her body would be devoured first. Most people - men and women - gaped fearfully at her friend's towering, orc-like frame and saw an a-sexual monster. Aoi supposed she wasn't most people, since she often fantasized about Sakura slipping those rough, over-sized fingers inside of her. Trembling at the thought, she sprinted from the room before her body could betrayed her better judgement.

[in the gym]

Makoto did his best to keep his pulse under control. He wanted to at least  _look_  brave while fighting alongside a Martial Arts master - err, instructor _. Augh, leave it to Touko to ruin that word,_ he shuddered. Sakura had taken him aside to explain their plan of attack, so he understood the tiniest misstep could kill him on the spot. However, she was his teacher and friend.  _Probably my best friend here,_ he reminded himself. After all, she had given him the priceless gifts of strength and confidence. He used to be an insecure waif, but now he was sporting a six pack thanks to her tireless guidance and encouragement - not to mention all the healthy Japanese meals she cooked for him post-workout. He would have thought it impossible a month ago, and it was all because of friendship. He was beyond grateful, and yet Sakura never asked for anything in return...until now.

 _She's the most earnest person I've ever met. I was crushed when I saw her working with Monokuma...but of course, her motives make perfect sense. What would I have done in her situation?_ Just thinking about it - his closest family held hostage by terrorists, at gunpoint - made him nauseous.  _It's time for the motherfucker behind all of this to pay,_ he decided, doing his best to beat back any lingering fear.

Suddenly Sakura was at his side, looking flushed.  _Huh. She must've been warming up. Wish I'd thought of that, but I guess I'm too nervous._

"Alright. Let's do this!" Makoto masked his nerves with a grin.

"Hmph. Best prepare yourself, Naegi." Makoto noticed the ghost of a smile fall across her lips.

"Laaaadies and gentlemen, it's the moment you've all been waiting for: a fight to the death between Sakura Oogami and Makoto Naegi! Thrills, chills, kills! Who will prevail - the hardened master or her cunning disciple? There's only one way to find out, so let this bout of mortal combat...BEGIN!"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wrestlemania**

* * *

Makoto and Sakura jogged out to the center of the gymnasium. Stealing a glance into the audience, Makoto saw his classmates huddled together behind a twisted mass of steel. Poor Aoi looked like she was going to be sick. Oblivious, Hiro was waving around a bundle of smoking incense in each hand, crystal ball balanced precariously on top of his head.  _What an idiot._ Byakuya struggled frantically to keep Genocide Jack from climbing into his lap. Last but certainly not least, Kyoko smiled back at him reassuringly.

 _Here we go!_ He raised both hands in a traditional boxing stance, while across from him, his sparring partner assumed her favorite kickboxing stance.

"Ready...set...KILL!" Monokuma commanded gleefully from the sidelines. He was seated in what looked like a director's chair.

"Aaah!" Makoto barely dodged a supersonic kick that sounded like a low-flying jet engine.  _Sakura said this fight needs to look real, but HOLY SHIT._ He quickly righted himself and countered with a left hook. When it connected, he had to mask his shock. He never would've landed such a predictable hit during practice. For good measure, his opponent reeled back, nursing her jaw as if in pain.

"Is that the best you've got?" She snarled, sidestepping his next attack and putting him in a vicious headlock from behind. He felt his feet leave the ground and so he dangled there, thrashing helplessly against a wall of solid muscle. Then a knee dug into his back, pushing his lower body outward -  _I can't breath! -_ suddenly, the giantess released her arms from his throat, only to slam him to the ground with a downward thrust of her powerful leg. She was on him in an instant, pinning him with an Omoplata submission.

 _Hey, I know how to get out of this!_ Fighting through his pain, Makoto flipped the submission back onto Sakura, who he now realized was a fantastic actress.  _I wonder if she knows about American-style pro wrestling?_ Now that he was on top of her she winked, which was his signal to fight dirty.  _This feels so wrong …_  Reaching into his jacket, Makoto pulled out a medium-size lead pipe he'd unscrewed from behind one of the toilets.

"Ohhh, this is getting  _good_!" Monokuma clapped and danced excitedly.

Hefting the pipe, Makoto struck at Sakura's skull. While she turned in time to avoid the brunt of his attack, the pipe still clipped her across the temple at an angle. Crying out in mock agony, she threw him off like a sack of rice and rolled to safety. Rising slowly, she rounded on him. "MAKOTO!" Sakura's voice shook the entire gym. "You dishonorable little son of a bitch! Well, TWO can play at this game."  _Remind me to never actually piss her off,_ he thought, his knees wobbling involuntarily.

He retreated just like they rehearsed, backing up in Monokuma's general direction. "Look around: there is nowhere to run, Naegi," she laughed. "If you surrender now, I will grant you a swift death."

"Never!" he shouted back dramatically. "Very well, then." Sakura smirked. In the blink of an eye, she was sprinting toward him full-speed.  _Now's my only chance to get to safety!_ Makoto's breath caught in his throat and time seemed to slow down.  _Wait for it...wait for it...NOW!_ A massive plume of white smoke erupted around the fighters. It came from one of the homemade ninja smoke bombs they'd cooked up weeks ago, thinking - correctly, he might add - a bit of camouflage would come in handy someday.

Makoto fumbled around in his pocket for a key as he bolted toward the bleachers. He threw himself on the padlocked gate, managed to get it open, and slammed it shut from the inside, clicking the large lock back into place. When he turned around, the others were staring at him speechlessly. He fell onto a bench beside Aoi, heart racing, eyes fixated on the dissipating cloud of smoke.  _The rest is up to you, sensei. Good luck!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Making of a God**

* * *

"Huh? Where'd you guys go?" Monokuma wondered aloud, scratching his head as the smoke began to clear. The gym appeared deserted.

Behind him, still as stone, Sakura loomed monolithically.

"I know you've been training and all, but disappearing? That's some next-level jiu jitsu! Come out, come out, wherever yo-" A massive hand closed over the bear's head, crushing it into a ball. The pathetic "squu-eek!" sound of a dog's chew toy echoed through the silence. Then came a faint ticking.

She lifted Monokuma in front of her, raised a knee, threw her right arm all the way back, and  _pitched_ him across the gym.  _Strrrrike_! He exploded on impact, leaving behind a massive crater in the far wall.

Startled, several students cried out as shrapnel rained down around them, flaming shards of metal bouncing off the protective barrier overhead.

Sakura strode to the mid-court line, arms spread wide. "Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited,"she bellowed, roundhouse-kicking the nearest camera. Glass and film tape sprayed across the floor. "...As is destruction of surveillance cameras." The fighter stood glaring into a lens suspended from the ceiling. "ENOSHIMA! IT IS TIME TO PUNISH ME!"

"W-what did she just say?" Kyoko gasped.

"HOLD ON, I'm coming!" Monokuma #2 popped up from behind a podium. "And my name's Monokuma, not Enoshima - are you deaf or just dumb? Wait, that might be a better question for the Bigfoot Research Organization," he laughed hysterically.

A basketball sped through the air at max velocity, cutting the bear off when it struck point blank. He exploded, sending another shock wave rippling through the air.

"Hey now, do you think these dolls are cheap?!" Monokuma #3 swung down from the rafters on a rope. "You're askin' for it, Oogami! Spear of Gungnir!"

"SAKURA!" Aoi screamed, frantically shaking the nearest fence. "Watch out!" Makoto ran to her side. "Don't panic, it'll be okay - look!"

The martial artist dodged and weaved as a volley of spears whizzed by from all directions, her movements virtually invisible to the naked eye.  _Father's training with arrows has paid off,_ she thought, casually snatching the last one out of the air.

"Impossible!" Byakuya hissed. "People don't move like that in real life. This isn't some anime!"

"Naw, man! What you're seeing is the power of my totally righteous enchantment! Who's a believer now?" Hiro grinned foolishly, rubbing the back of his neck. If looks could kill, Byakuya's would have left thirty stabwounds in the spirit medium's corpse.

"Sakura is known as the Ultimate Martial Artist for a reason," Kyoko observed blandly.

Genocide Jack sneezed amid the settling dust. "W-what's going on? Let me out of here!"

"Wouldja look who's back! Boy, you've missed a lot." Hiro gave Touko a pat on the back. "D-don't touch me, you ugly creep!" she wailed. "Yup, she's definately back," he sighed.

Heedless of those around her, Aoi slid to the floor bawling, knees hugged close to her chest. "Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die…" she pleaded. Kyoko rested a comforting hand on the swimmer's shoulder. "Pathetic. Pull yourself together," Byakuya grumbled. Without thinking, Makoto brought his heel down on one of the heir's loafered feet - hard. He screeched shrilly. "Why, you…! How DARE you…! I will have you EXTERMINATED, worm!" Makoto shrugged. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"L-look at all the M-m-monokumas!" Touko stammered, pointing. It was a ghastly sight: toy bears wriggling out of every nook and cranny, at least a dozen of them. It reminded Makoto of a zombie movie.

Meanwhile, Sakura was surveying the battlefield.  _That was a nice warmup,_ she thought ruefully. Spear in hand, she began to run around the parimeter of the gym, gradually picking up speed. A small detachment of Monokumas ambled close behind, trying to keep pace. Others went in the opposite direction in an attempt to head her off. And yet her focus was on the lone monobear struggling to free itself from a ventalation shaft...

"You're trapped, you're trapped!" Chanted the Monokumas in unison as they threatened to close in.  _This really is it - but will it be enough?_

Having gained sufficient momentum, she lept into the air, grappling onto a support beam far above the fray. Her heart stopped as the structure creaked and groaned under her considerable weight - but it held. Spear in hand, she stabbed at the bear wriggling directly overhead. It took several tries to skewer him. Soon she heard - and felt - a bomb commence ticking, the spear's metallic shaft relaying pulses of vibration for each second that passed. She had a pretty good idea of how long it would take to detonate, but "pretty good" might not cut it. Sweat dripped from her face.  _There's no turning back now. You would have been dead hours ago if Hina did not save you,_ she reflected, the memory steeling her resolve to prevail.  _Hina - it is my turn to save you!_

Sakura hurled her weapon at the bloodthirsty mob below. To Aoi, who was watching through a haze of tears, it reminded her of a scene straight out of mythology: an angry, overly-muscular God raining down punishment from the sky.  _That's Odin, isn't it?_ Before she could finish the thought, however, the room exploded in white light.

When her vision finally returned, she was screaming. It didn't take Aoi long to realized she couldn't hear her own voice. She looked around frantically. Many of her classmates were sitting or lying down, holding their heads. Hiro, Makoto, Byakuya, Touko...wait. Where was Kyoko?  _And Sakura!_ Gasping, she looked up. The fighter clung to a beam, her uniform shredded and bloodied by shrapnel. Aoi let out a long, shaky breath. If she were hurt, she would've fallen, right?

As if in response to her thoughts, she let go - first one leg, then the other. She dangled briefly before crashing to the ground.

* * *

**Chapter 8: No Escape**

* * *

Kyoko burst into the secret room behind the supply closet, fingers flying across the ancient laptop's keyboard. "Alter Ego," she typed. "I need you to access the school's network and scan for areas of high traffic."

"Umm...I would love to, Kyoko-san, but the mastermind would surely detect my scan."

"No, she won't. She's too busy."

"She?"

"I will explain later - please hurry."

"Let's see. The network's bandwidth is severely bottlenecked right now. My analysis suggests a supercomputer is responsible. Based on signal duration, the approximate physical origin of the traffic is somewhere in the data room."

"Okay. Are there any electric doors visible on the network? It's just a hunch; please check."

"Y-yes! There are two electric doors in the same area."

_Of course. I expected nothing less from the mastrermind. She wouldn't allow a simple axe to foil her plans._

"Can you lock the doors and take them offline?"

"I should be able to do that, but it will take at least five minutes. If the mastermind sees me…"

"You have nothing to fear. Now hurry!"

"Executing command. Doors will be disabled and isolated from the network in 4:59, 4:58, 4:57..."

[in the gym]

Particles of dust floated lazily in the air, obscuring the place where Sakura had dropped. Aoi grabbed Makoto by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Give me the key! I need to help her!"

"Okay, okay!" Makoto's head was throbbing like crazy. Wincing in pain, he patted himself down until he felt something solid. "H-here. Take it," he groaned.

Aoi tossed the padlock aside, darted out onto the court - and slid to a stop, shoes squeaking as the shadow of a crouching figure began to resolve itself in the settling dust. A red pinpoint of light burned a hole through the drifting detritus - then her friend came into view, red light fading from one of her eyes.  _I must be hallucinating,_ she thought doubtfully.

Sakura barely stood in time to catch a gleeful Aoi. Weak as she was, the impact nearly bowled her over. "Sorry," the swimmer grinned. "I'm heavier than I look. Too many donuts. Thank God y-mmmm," she melted, her words muffled by a brief but intense kiss.

"Would you two get a room? Please don't give Touko any ideas," Byakuya scowled. "Also, don't tell me you forgot about the mastermind already, Sakura. If you insist on saving this worthless bunch of miscreants, there's still work to do."

Touko pushed her fingers together, smiling creepily. "So you guys  _are_ into girl-on-girl! H-hey Sakura, I bet Aoi's a handful in bed. Two handfuls, i-if you know what I mean!"

"Byakuya. Do something about her," Sakura begged. "Do you honestly think that if I could shut her up, she'd still be talking?" Aoi giggled. "I guess Touko's just a totally hopeless perv! What can you do?"

"Hina - she is attacking your honor!"

"Yeah, but what she's saying about me isn't exactly  _wrong_ ," the swimmer smiled seductively.

Sakura turned a deep shade of red and crossed her arms. "Perhaps...I should focus on finding the mastermind."

"Naturally," Byakuya quipped.

"Uh, hey guys," Makoto interrupted sheepishly. "Has anyone seen Kyoko?" He was eyeing his shoes as if noticing them for the first time.

"Dude, don't act surprised they're together," Hiro grumbled. "I had Ogre and the little mermaid pegged as lesbians since we got here. And no, I haven't seen Kyoko. Sheesh. Look at you, calling dibs on the one hot straight girl."  _I hope for Hiro's sake Genocide Jack won't be able to remember that one_ , Makoto thought dryly.

All heads turned toward the sound of a door swinging open. Kirigiri glided into the room, cool and calm as ever. She took in their faces. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Sakura replied hastily. Aoi giggled again. "Kyoko, I must locate Enoshima. Do you have any ideas about where to start?"

"Actually yes, I do. As soon as I was sure the mastermind was distracted, I headed for the second floor," she began. "I knew it was Alter Ego's only chance to safely access the network. It would appear the person controlling Monokuma is somewhere in the data room. As far as Enoshima being the mastermind...well, I'm sure you have your reasons for thinking that, but I'll believe it when I see it."

"Somewhere in the data room? What makes you think she has not escaped? Why are you here instead of standing guard?" Sakura demanded, fists clenched. "...Sorry. I did not mean to lose my temper."

"It's fine. Even if we're free to leave, I understand why you would want revenge. Not to mention I want some answers. That's why I asked Alter Ego to lock down the mastermind's control room. If I am correct, someone should be in there right now, desperately trying to escape."

"Kyoko," the fighter's voice was filled with awe. "You are brilliant."

"Indeed," the detective smiled in genuine appreciation.

Sakura turned to face a camera. "Despair, Enoshima - I am coming for you."

Far above them, hysterical laughter bounced off the metallic walls of the control room.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Revenge**

* * *

"Um, Sakura? You might want to change that shirt on the way upstairs," Aoi laughed nervously. Now that everyone was safe, she couldn't help but notice Sakura's partially exposed breasts. They were perkier than hers for sure, one dark, triumphant nipple enjoying its newfound freedom. She quickly took off her jacket and held it up to the her friend's chest.  _This whole ordeal really is starting to feel like a shounen anime, right down to the fan service._ "Hmph. It is merely flesh," the larger woman scoffed. "Sure - tell that to some of these creepozoids," Aoi glared at Touko.

"I-I don't like girls; don't look at me! I bet you'd l-love to take a picture with Hifumi's camera and go j-jerk off to it. We all know you can't get enough..."

 _Okay, that's it_.  _I'm done._  Aoi finally snapped. "Would you SHUT UP! Just because I'm ATTRACTIVE doesn't make me a NYMPHO. Sakura's like, my third girlfriend ever! So stop sexualizing me, you-you...!" She stuttered, looking determined to let her fists do the talking.

Sakura smirked.  _Third, huh? Cute. I wonder how many she can't remember._ Restraining Aoi from behind, she pointed at the novelist, growling: "One more word - and I mean  _one more_ \- and I am tying you up until this is over." The fact that Touko let a comment about bondage slide was a testament to how terrified she was.

Tossing Aoi's jacket aside, Sakura stormed toward the exit. "Stay here everyone," she ordered. "I will be back with our friend Junko shortly."

"Be careful! And don't forget to change!" Aoi's cheerful voice followed her out, though there was a hint motherly concern in it.

She stopped by her room to ditch the tattered school girl outfit and don her favorite martial arts uniform. Glowering at the camera purposefully, she flexed her bare muscles while she dressed.  _I will teach you the meaning of pain; I will make you beg for your execution; I will avenge my friends._

Before long, she was sizing up the entrance to the data room. She ran at it with a flying front kick and crashed through to the other side, breaking her fall with a flashy forward-roll.  _That is right. Look at me go, motherfucker. I am the Ultimate Martial Artist - are you scared yet?_

"Whoooa! You are so cool, Oogami-san!" Alter Ego appeared on one of the room's large monitors, clapping excitedly. Sakura grinned.  _What was it that Kyoko said?_ "Indeed," she replied.

"Since I spoke with Kyoko, I was able to gain administrative control of the network. I've been keeping an eye on Enoshima for you via surveillance. Right now, she's behind the Monokuma door trying to play it cool, but she's, um - what's that phrase kids use nowadays? Oh, right - she's actually a hot mess. She's been trying to pry open her escape hatch this entire time." Sakura chuckled. "Excellent. Let me in."

The door came to life and opened with a  _ker-chunk!_ She strode into the control room, eyes falling immediately on the statuesque figure of a woman perched on a high tech-looking chair.

"Oh, I guess you've finally found me," the pink-haired model drolled. "Wow. But you're too late. If you try to leave this school-uurghh!" Sakura hauled back and punched Junko square in the gut. She crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath. "Shut the fuck up," the fighter snarled. Then, in her best Monokuma voice: "It's tiiiime for another class trial! Thrills, chills, kills!" Laughing bitterly, she dragged a screaming Enoshima behind her by the pigtails.

By the time they got back to the gym, Junko had two black eyes and was coughing up blood. "Well, it looks like you were right about the mastermind's identity after all," Kyoko mused. "But was it really necessary to…?"

"She was being difficult," Sakura cut in, tossing the sobbing girl to the floor. "L-listen to me…" Junko moaned through the gaps where several of her teeth used to be. "You think...you can escape...but society has collapsed. This school is the only safe place left!"  _There she goes again_. Sakura rolled her eyes and made as if to kick her, but she heard Aoi whimper, "stop it, Sakura-chan! Please." The swimmer looked frightened; so did the others, for that matter. The fighter coughed self-consciously and took a step back.  _Perhaps I should let someone else deal with her._

"What do you mean society has collapsed?" Kyoko demanded. "Just...what it sounds like. Even the air is toxic. If the...marauding hordes of people don't kill you first...you'll die from breathing it in, eventually." Seized by a convulsion, Junko writhed on the floor in pain. Grimacing, she continued: "That's what the air purifier is for, you...doomed...fools! Live out the rest of your lives here, or parish: the choice is yours."

Hiro was thunderstruck. "Hey, if society has collapsed, maybe we  _should_ just hole up here. Think about it: Hina could have our children. Then we'd raise them as a group, creating the ultimate Utopian society!" Sakura blinked and took a step toward him. "Wait -  _what_ did you just say?"

"OH GAWD, NOTHING! Stay back!" He shrieked, covering his head with both arms. Aoi snorted. "As if. You're disgusting. Do I look like some kind of farm animal to you?"

"Really, Hiro? You're gonna listen to  _her_? The same person who's been encouraging us to kill each other off systematically?" Makoto seethed. "I'm not staying. In fact, I'm going to pack my bags right now. Also, I vote for leaving this evil bitch right here to die," he gave Junko the one-finger salute before disappearing in the direction of his dorm.  _Atta boy_ , thought Sakura.  _At least somebody has a pair._

"My, my! What a rousing motivational speech. I didn't know he had it in him," Byakuya tittered. "I'm right behind you, Makoto."

"W-wait for me, master! I will protect you!" Toko tore after Toegami a la Sonic the Hedgehog.

"So much for utopia," Hiro grumbled, giving Sakura a wide berth on his way out.

Kyoko reached down and picked up the remote control Junko had tossed aside. "I'm guessing this opens the main entrance. Oogami, Asahina. We will meet again on the outside. I want to discuss the mastermind's identity." They nodded. "Take care," Sakura called after her, but the detective looked eager to join the others.

"Hina? Shall we?"

"Y-yeah. Let's get out of here." She spat at Junko. "On second thought, I don't feel bad that Sakura-chan whooped your ass. Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Celeste, Hifumi, Taka...you're the reason they're all dead!"

As their footsteps faded, Enoshima's voice echoed softly in the empty gymnasium: "But...I haven't even told you about your memories...come back...you killed your friends...feel the despair...the crushing, hopeless...despair."

* * *

**Chapter 10: You Asked for It, Beautiful**

* * *

With her classmates out of the way, Aoi's thoughts returned to Sakura and their decidedly anticlimactic encounter in the locker room. She ran a hand suggestively though her friend's hair.

"Your room or mine, Sakura-chan?" The Ultimate Swimmer was positively glowing. Sakura, on the other hand, felt like she had survived a car crash and gotten run over by the ambulance coming to save her. It had been a long day.

"Hmm? Why not the pool? Afraid of getting a little wet?"

"Too late for that; I'm already a lot wet," Aoi sighed, hugging her friend's solid arm as they walked.

"Tsk - you naughty girl!" Smiling, she planted a kiss on the top of Aoi's head. Her hair smelled vaguely of sugar and spice.  _Don't tell me she's using donut-scented shampoo?_ She wriggled free of Aoi's arm so she could palm the athlete's firm rear with one enormous hand. "Mmm. You have been doing squats, I see."

"Hey! Can we at least go somewhere private first?" she protested. Her breath caught when Sakura's fingers descended, tracing her entrance through the thin fabric of her shorts. "You were not joking about being wet," she observed, voice full of mischief. "AHH, stop! You're going to drive me crazy," Aoi wailed. "Aren't you supposed to be an unsuspecting virgin from a traditional family?"

"Huh - very funny," Sakura laughed. "Back home, the village maidens would leave a cherry blossom on their windowsill when they were feeling...particularly lonely. Come night, without fail, I would climb through that window to satisfy them."

"NO. WAY. You're lying! Country people are suuuuuper conservative!"

"Of course. They just assumed I was a man. It was always dark, after all." This bizzare omission struck the swimmer speechless. As soon as she regained her composure, she blurted out: "but - didn't you have some boyfriend or whatever?!"

"Kenshiro? He wasn't the first homosexual to fall for my physique," she confessed. "I was the closest he would ever get to being in an open relationship with a man. On several occasions, because he begged, I serviced him with a...you know, one of those wooden carvings they place in shrines during the Kanamara Matsuri festival, but that was as far as I allowed it to go. Our relationship was essentially platonic. Nevertheless, it made our parents happy."

Aoi didn't know whether to feel jealous of, or aroused by, Sakura's extensive sexual history. In truth, she was probably a combination of the two.

"Sakura," she gasped. "You're a freak. Touko has the wrong woman; I've been framed!"

The larger woman considered this. "Perhaps. And yet, I have never...no one has ever reciprocated," she admitted, a little embarrassed.

 _Now_ Aoi was in her element. "Say no more - isn't this our stop?" The nameplate on a nearby door read "Asahina, A."

"Oh. Okay," she giggled when Sakura picked her up and carried her inside, voice muffled by the tank top being yanked over her head. "H-hey, don't you want me to…?"

Sakura exhaled into her ear: "Not a chance. Not yet." Aoi groaned.

Before long, the brunette was flat on her back.  _Rrrrrip._ "Hey! I loved those shorts," she pouted. "Why are you being so-ooooooh!" Kneeling on the bed and gripping both of Aoi's ankles, Sakura parted the girl's perfectly tanned legs and lifted. She was now upside down, her back resting against washboard abs. It was an incredibly compromising position, but Aoi was far from caring, especially when there were alternating kisses traveling up her inner thighs. When Sakura reached her destination, she took a moment to tease her friend's moist sex, sniffing it, brushing her lips against the slit. "Lovely," she mumbled. Aoi's lower belly started shaking uncontrollably; she snatched at a pillow to hide her red face and screamed into it: "Sakuraaaaah!" An expansive tongue caressed her folds before plunging in, warm and wet.  _Oh God, oh God, oh God..._

For several minutes, Sakura probed the smaller girl while massaging the bottoms of her elevated feet. Then she shifted her focus to the swimmer's erect clit, sucking rhythmically, coaxing her toward climax. It wasn't long before her body convulsed. She continued licking with protracted strokes as the delirious girl rode out her orgasm.

Aoi struggled into a sitting position. "It's your turn now," she said, voice thick with satisfaction. Her eyes grew wide when Sakura pushed her back down. "If my opponent gets up, then we must begin round two." Positioning herself directly above Aoi with an outstretched arm, she reached between her legs with the other, sliding a finger into the swimmer's well-lubricated vagina. Panting, Aoi wrapped her arms and legs around Sakura's massive back for better purchase. "That is good; hold onto me tight." Stretching her limbs, she lifted her friend several inches off the bed. Then she carefully introduced a second finger. Aoi moaned and began rocking into her hand, so she slipped in a third, which was received greedily.

Aoi found Sakura's mouth and pushed her own against it, whimpering, chewing painfully on her lower lip with each ragged breath. Breaking off the aggressive kiss, Sakura turned her attention to Aoi's neglected breasts, catching a stiff nipple in her mouth and circling it with the tip of her tongue. She cried out fitfully. Sensing how close she was, Sakura curled her fingers against Aoi's g-spot. Her partner's rocking became more frantic; then her muscles clenched around Sakura's hand in a spasm of intense pleasure. She fell to the bed with a sob.

Sakura kissed her forehead and nose affectionately. "You are beautiful." Aoi managed a weak smile. "Thanks. How'd you like doing it with the lights on?" By way of response, she gathered the exhausted athlete into her arms. Soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Welcome Home**

* * *

A lean, Karuta-clad figure with flowing white hair crawled on its stomach over rocks and thorns, swatting at insects and shielding its eyes from a setting sun. Cresting the hillside at last, it peered down into the flowering valley below. "Father! Kenshiro!" A gruff female voice hissed over her armored shoulder: "There are four score of them making camp!"

"Child's play," Kenshiro chuckled. "What did I tell you about underestimating our enemy, boy?" Sakura heard her father growl. "Sakura - go rally our forces. Quickly, now!" She rose and trotted to their position.

"But, father…!"

"Silence! You are faster than either of us. You will spill some blood yet; be patient."

"Unbelievable. We both know I should be on the front li-" Her protest was cut short by a swift backhand. "Ungrateful child! As long as you live under my roof, you will do as I command!" Kenshiro snorted in amusement. "Indeed! What sort of daughter  _are_ you?" The so-called strongest person alive mocked.  _Just wait until this is over_   _you little prick,_  Sakura raged. "Very well father; have it your way," She replied through gritted teeth, rubbing her stinging cheek.

Sakura shedded her armor and piled it neatly under a maple tree. Soon she was sprinting through the woods in the direction of her clansmen. She needed to burn off her anger before she saw Kenshiro's foolish face again, so she picked up her pace, hopping over roots and ducking under branches with terrifying ease.

Something rustled loudly in the darkening wood. Without thinking, she dove behind the nearest tree.  _What now - a spy? Or perhaps a bear with cubs?_ Gulping, she peeked around the trunk. Her jaw dropped when the sensuous figure of a naked woman came into view, silver moonlight accentuated the creases and folds of her voluptuous body. Water droplets stood out on her skin, tiny rivulets hugging every curve as they trickled down...

 _If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up!_  Sakura licked her lips; her mouth had gone completely dry. "Kon'nichiwa. D-did you swim all the way here on the M-mogami?" She stammered.

The beautiful girl smiled warmly as if noticing her for the first time, though Sakura was fairly certain that wasn't the case. Raising a petite hand, she reached toward her crouching figure, palm open. Paralyzed by some mysterious power, the warrior fell flat on her back.

As the soft pad of bare feet approached her defenseless body, Sakura knew she should be panicking - this person was obviously a river Yokkai - but she found the task difficult. It became even harder when the girl leaned directly over her, breasts swaying gently in the cool night air. "Are you going to kill me now?" She wondered aloud. "Hmmm. In a sense," the demon leered, slowly untying the belt of her victim's keikogi. "Oh, my!" she gasped. "Look at all those  _muscles._ " Inquisitive hands roamed over her stomach, her ribs, and finally her breasts, massaging them gently.  _Well, If I am going to die, at least let me enjoy_   _it._ She sighed with satisfaction.

"What? Does this feel good?" The woman on top of her cooed, taking a nipple into her mouth. "Yes!" she cried. Having dignity at a time like this was pointless, anyway. "L-let me touch you too," she begged. Her newfound lover responded by kissing her sweetly on the forehead. "Silly. It's my turn!"  _What? When did I ever-_

Light fingers traced her navel and abdomine before wriggling under her waistband. She tried to speak, but the question died when a hand started stroking her outer labia. So instead, Sakura threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Teehee!" Her assailant giggled, fingers parting her sensitive lips. "You...do not sound...like any Yokkai…I have ever read about," she panted heavily. The demon grinned. "And you do not look like most women I've read about - you're way too big!" she mimicked, yanking down Sakura's pants. "Hmmm...I wonder if you at least taste like most women?"

"W-wait! I have been marching for days without a bath. Please do not…"

"Quiet," she ordered. "That's exactly how I like it." Sakura blinked.  _What a lewd creature._ The next thing she knew, the demon's muzzle was nudging her sex, sampling it with a flickering snake tongue. When a talon worked its way inside of her, she screamed desperately, losing all control.

"Wow. That was FAST. I haven't even gotten started yet!"

Sakura's eyes flew open. "Where am I?" She gasped, looking around frantically.

"Also, you have quite an imagination. Some of the stuff you were saying in your sleep," Aoi shook her head. "You're super kinky, Sakura-chan! Like I said before, a total freak. Yokkai? Really?"

Her friend, who was sitting on top of her now, slowly came into focus. Judging by her state of wet nakedness, she was fresh out of the shower. Sadly, when she tried to cup those oh-so-tempting breasts, her hands wouldn't move. Neither would her feet, for that matter.

"You TIED me to the bed?!" Sakura was beside herself.

"Sorry. When I saw you just lying there like that, I couldn't resist," she replied sheepishly.

"Hina. 'that' is called sleeping!"

"Yeah, well, based on what happened earlier, I was afraid you wouldn't give me a chance to do anything if I let you, ya know...move around and stuff."

Sakura pondered this. "You may have a point."

"If I untie you, do you promise to take turns?" Aio chided.

"Yes, please. I need to take a shower too."

"I donno, I could just lick you clean. Isn't that what river Yokkai do?"

The Ultimate Martial Artist groaned with embarrassment. "Listen, I was really tired. It was a dream. Just let it go, okay?"

"Uh huh, sure," Aoi scoffed, removing the ropes. "I don't mind role playing, honest. That was super hot."

"We cannot stay here forever, as fun as it has been. We need to see what is happening outside Hope's Peak for ourselves."

"I know," she sighed. "Will you...stay with me?"

" _Stay_ with you? Hina - I will defend you with my life!"

Aoi blushed happily, plopping down in Sakura's lap and throwing her arms around her neck. "Yup. And I'll be right behind you, paralyzing our enemies with my demon powers!"

"Do. Not. Even. Start."

 


End file.
